


Dinner For Two

by Hils



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

James Norrington wouldn't admit it aloud, but he looked forward to this day every year. It wasn't anything special to most, not a holiday nor any other sort of festive day. Nevertheless it was marked on James's internal calendar and now that day had arrived

He remained stoic throughout the day, dispatching orders and attending to his daily duties. If anyone had asked one of his lieutenants they would not have observed any difference in their Commodore's behavior. However, when dusk fell there was a slight quickness to his step as he returned home that was not there on regular days. His shoulders seemed slightly less heavy with the burden of duty and some might have even said there was a trace of a smile on his lips

He opened the door to his home and found it devoid of servants and the table set for two, just as it had been last year. James took a seat at the table and waited.

It wasn't long before James heard the familiar sound of his window opening and the soft thump of boots descending down the stairs.

"Evening, Commodore," Jack purred as he took a seat at the table beside James.

James nodded and raised his glass. "Jack."

Neither man spoke during the meal. There would be plenty of time for talk later. They merely enjoyed the food and the sight of each other. James observed a weariness in Jack's demeanor that was not on show usually. The price of living the life of a pirate, James supposed, always on the run.

He drained the last of his wine and saw that Jack had done the same.

"Shall we to bed, Jamie?" Jack asked.

James rose from his seat. "Same procedure as last year?"

"Same procedure as every year, James."

And with that James speedily moved over to Jack and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Jack."

"Ta. Now, let's go upstairs so I can enjoy my present

End


End file.
